we kidnapp
by darkeristisune
Summary: pg-13 for swearing!me and my boyfriend kiddnapp the trigun characters,R&R please
1. blink uhVashuu

I don't own trigun,the horror,don't sue me, i don't have an allowence...*sniff*  
  
~~~~~~~~Hmmmm...vashuu....~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Girl:*sips coffe,unknown to all else that happens*I'm glad my parent arn't homethough i wish you could make coffe better...  
  
Guy:I tried my hardest,it's not my fault the coffe machine is...oh wait,yes it is...  
  
2 guy:the shows gonna start soon....be quite,you on in 5 Girl:fine,just go on  
  
*Lights go on,the girl has long black hair,wereing a tank top and jeans,and the guy has short spiked silver hair,and a cape like coat,and a turdle neck with fadded blue jeans*  
  
Guy:hi,we talk about random people of anime,I'm Silverious,and this is...  
  
Girl:Darkeristisune,but just call me darkerist,Silverious,who did we kidnap today?  
  
Silverious:i don't know,Rob?  
  
2 Guy:I beleave it's Vash,sir  
  
Silverious:good,bring him out.  
  
*Rob brings out a giant sack,some mufled yelling is heard*  
  
Darkerist:dump Vashuu on the couch  
  
*he put the strugleing man on the couch,the room goes dark  
  
Vashuu(thats just what i call vash):W-were am i?!*he gets and angrey look*you took my donuts!  
  
Silverious&Darkerist:Nope.....*shifty eyes,chewing on some donuts*  
  
Rob:just answer some questoins and you'll be back on gunsmoke in a jiffy  
  
Vashuu:O-ok......*shiver* Darkerist:*in creepy voice*Where were you on friday the 13?!  
  
Silverious:Darkly,don't do that,at least try and be serious!  
  
Darkerist:Awww...Thats no fun....Where were you...*in creepy voice* july 30!!  
  
Silverious:dark!!!!oh, vash,heres you donuts*hands him an empty box*  
  
Vashuu:*shiver*why is it so cold in here?!*shiver*shit!!I'm freezeing my ass of here!!  
  
Darkerist:on with the Q.Where did you get that coat...i want one!!  
  
Rob:oh ya,this is way colder then the temp on gunsmoke...RAISE THE TEMP IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vashuu:I found this coat in a dumpster....It's the only one,can i go now!!!  
  
Darkerist:no,you can't go,next Q.when the last time you got laid?  
  
Silverious:DARKERIST!!!!!!!!!!!!that is a stupid question!  
  
Vashuu:i don't mind...umm..last night,with...meryl!  
  
Darkerist:duh it was meryl,who else?  
  
Vashuu:millie of corse!  
  
Silverious:eyes winden*ok...one more Q.what is you hair secrect?mind is carpentors glue  
  
Vashuu:cool,i use axle grease,you can acctually comb you hair with that  
  
Silverious:Cool,i aut to try that some day,bag him  
  
*Two burly men appear and put Vashuu back into his bag*  
  
Vashuu:DAMNIT!!NOT THE FUCKEN BAG AGAIN!!!!  
  
Darkerist:Thats our show for today  
  
Silverious:so toon in next day,and rob will catch another trigun character  
  
Darkerist: Whispers(try and avoid meryl)  
  
~~~~~~~~~^-\\~~~~~~~  
  
ok,this is crappy,but next chapter,moore imbarasing questions!!!*smirk* 


	2. the meryl attack

trigun nore anything a mostly use is mine,so don't sew me,plus i can't write worths a rats ass  
  
~~~~~~~~~~A little more sense, I guess~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silverious: Hello viewers, this is the show were we kid nap character off a show named trigun, we never know whom, but oh well  
  
Darkerist: so*sips coffee*Rob, who is it that we are asking today?  
  
Rob: don't know, but last episode you told me to avoid who?  
  
Darkerist: did you get a ferocios female with a white coat with many guns in it with black hair?  
  
Rob: uh.... yes?  
  
Darkerist: *brings hands to face*damn! That Meryl.... bring her, Rob, but get the random burly men to help you  
  
Rob: uh...ok then*disappears into black abyss, comes back with a bag, ad two burly men helping him*  
  
Darkerist: put her on the couch, Rob, you stay around here...  
  
Silverious: whats so bad about Meryl ?  
  
Muffled Meryl: WHAT WOULDN'T BE AFRAID OF ME!!!!!!  
  
All:.....  
  
Rob:*lets Meryl out of her bag, she growls and sit, twitching, on the couch*  
  
Silverious:ok,today are questions are from the audence,any one to ask first?  
  
A girl of the age 15 raises her hand and stands up,she is 6'11 and has black spiked hair, comlpete with...A TAIL?!  
  
Girl:Do you you know what semiperineable is?It's my science homework!*waves homework in the air*  
  
Meryl:do your own homework kid!  
  
Darkerist:Meryl!you have to answer the question or we wont bring you back to gunsmoke!  
  
Meryl:Fine,I do not know what is means....can i go yet?!  
  
Darkerist:No,1 questoin from me and 1 from Silverious,my Q.do you get laid by vash or anyone else?  
  
Meryl:Is there a right answer to that?  
  
Darkerist:Just answer!  
  
Meryl:fine,Vash most of the time but sometimes Knives....  
  
Silverious:I REALLY don't want to picture that..my Q. Are you Bysexual?  
  
Meryl:*twitch*WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I MIGHT?!cause i slighly think milly is attracted to me,but,i don't think of her that way...  
  
Silverious:Hey Rob!get the random burly men,shows almost over  
  
Meryl:Huh?W-what do you mean by that?!  
  
*2 random burly men appear and stuff meryl in the bag and walk of,stuggleing to keep away Meryls bites through the bag*  
  
Darkerist&Silverious:Thats our show for today so toon in next time for a spiecal were most the question are the audences  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that it i guess,next time it will be millie,so if you have any questions for her reveiw them and you'll be on here 


End file.
